The White Knight
by CyborgMind
Summary: Rumors are spreading all across Alfheim of a powerful warrior known as the White Knight. After witnessing his skills in a duel, Asuna and Lisbeth befriend the young swordsman, but soon discover that he holds a very deadly secret.
1. A Chance Meeting

"I'd like to purchase this one please," said Asuna, holding up a large exotic fruit for the NPC vendor to see.

"Very well," said the msn, initiating an automated exchange. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Asuna nodded politely, dropping the fruit in the basket slung over her left arm, and then swiftly turned towards the rest of the marketplace. She flung a few strands of her blue hair out of the way as she went over the shopping list in her head. There was only one more item left to get.

Asuna made her way to another stand further down the alley. On the way, she hummed to herself, excited about the meal she would be preparing. Recently, she had fought alongside Kirito and the rest of their friends to clear the boss room on the 50th floor of New Aincrad, and they were to have a party soon in order to celebrate the victory.

The giddy Asuna shifted the weight of her basket as she approached her last stop. It was a butcher's stand, cluttered with various meats hanging from metal hooks. She needed savory meat to put in a delicious stew for all the party guests.

Her eyes fell on the skinned carcasses of several rabbits, and she smiled. The memory of the night she made a stew for Kirito came flooding back. He had come across the ultra rare s-class ingredient Ragout Rabbit, and needed her to cook it for him because her cooking skill level was maxed out. The night they spent together was pleasant, and a memory she would never forget. In a way, it was their first date.

Fueled by welcomed nostalgia, Asuna selected the rabbits for her stew. They were no ragout rabbits, but with her cooking skills, they would be a close second. As she waited for the transaction to complete, she was startled by the sudden rush of footsteps and shouting. She turned to see a bunch of players rush past her towards the town square, clearly excited about something.

Asuna took the rabbit meat she had purchased and placed it in her basket, just as another player bumped into her from behind. "Hey!" she exclaimed, looking back at the guy that had run into her.

"Sorry!" he said, hands raised. "My bad."

Asuna shook her head with a short smile. "It's quite alright. Where is everyone headed off to in such a hurry?"

"It's General Eugene!" he exclaimed, jogging on towards the action. "He's dueling the White Knight in the town square!"

The White Knight? Before now, Asuna had only heard rumors about him. Apparently, his speed stats are so high that his attacks are practically invisible to the untrained eye. But General Eugene was very well trained. This was a fight she had to see.

Holding her basket firmly, Asuna sprinted towards the town square where a large crowd was forming. The duel was already well underway and the sound of swords clashing followed by explosions was distinct. People were madly cheering, but she couldn't see a thing through the sea of heads.

Frustrated, Asuna looked around desperately for a better vantage point. She noticed a nearby rooftop with a direct line of sight to the battleground, and quickly sprouted her wings to get to the top. Once there, she set her basket down next her and sat on the ledge overlooking the duel.

The space was covered in clouds of dust from the intense frenzy shrouded within. Flashes of red and white pulsed all over the place as the two opponents fought ferociously. Asuna craned her neck and squinted as hard as she could, trying to catch a glimpse of the fabled White Knight.

Finally, there was a loud crash and a cry of pain, causing the crowd to fall silent. To Asuna's amazement, the red armored General Eugene came flying out of the dust cloud, landing hard on his back with a look of shock on his face. An indicator appeared over the battlefield saying, "Winner! White Knight!"

Everyone watched quietly with great anticipation as a figure emerged from the now settling dust. Asuna was surprised to see a shorter man not much taller than Kirito come into focus, clad in a short tailed jacket colored white with golden accents. He had secured white lightweight armor to his shoulders and arms. His face was completely hidden beneath a sleek white and gold helmet with a thin visor.

The White Knight walked out into full view of everyone, then silently lifted his gleaming one-handed sword in victory. The crowd erupted into chaotic cheering. Asuna gaped at the outcome of the battle, and her eyes widened when she noticed the White Knight's health bar. It was completely full. He hadn't been damaged even once.

The victor flipped his sword in his hand and planted it firmly in the ground. Then he walked over to General Eugene, who was slowly sitting up, still recovering from his defeat. He looked up with slight disdain at his opponent, but was surprised when he was met with an outstretched hand. He paused a moment, then decided to take the White Knight's hand with a reluctant grin on his face.

Asuna raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The White Knight was strong _and_ courteous. She smiled. This newcomer reminded her a great deal of Kirito. She grabbed her basket and stood up, her wings unfolding in preparation to leave.

"Asuna!"

Startled, Asuna took a step back from the ledge and turned to her right in search of the voice that called her name. Flying up from the other end of the square was Lisbeth, a look of excitement on her face. She landed delicately on the rooftop next to Asuna.

"Hey Asuna!" said the blacksmith. "Did you see that duel? It was amazing!"

Asuna nodded in agreement. "I only caught the tail end of the fight, but it was impressive nonetheless! What are you doing here Liz?"

"Oh, I was just in town to fill an order. Fancy seeing you here, and us stumbling upon an incredible duel no less! What are you doing in town?"

Asuna lifted her basket. "I'm just gathering everything I need to prepare for tonight's party! You're still coming, aren't you?"

Lisbeth waved her hand and said, "Of course!" She looked curiously at Asuna's basket. "So, what's on the menu, Head Chef?"

Asuna quickly hid the basket behind her back. "It's a surprise! You'll have to wait and find out just like everyone else!"

"Hmm, fine." The blacksmith looked back down at the post-duel flurry of activity in the town square, slightly annoyed, and her eyes widened. "Asuna, look!"

Asuna followed Lisbeth's gaze back down to the ground where the White Knight had picked up his blade and crouched with one hand in the dust.

"What is he doing?" Asuna wondered aloud.

Suddenly, the Knight swept his foot across the ground in front of him, while simultaneously swinging his sword in an arc behind him, kicking up an enormous cloud of dust that covered the entire square.

"The hell?" Lisbeth said in confusion.

The dust quickly cleared, and the White Knight was no where to be seen. The crowd looked around in total astonishment at the player's vanishing act.

Lisbeth crossed her arms. "Wow. That was some exit, huh?"

"Yeah," Asuna agreed, "but how did-" She froze as she caught a quick blur in her peripheral vision. She immediately pulled out her rapier and swung it around behind her, the tip stopping only inches from the White Knight's head.

"W-What?!" Lisbeth stepped back in shock.

"Impressive," said the Knight in a quiet yet confident voice, unmoving. "Your detection skill must be absurdly high to have caught me."

Asuna smirked. "I could say the same about your speed stats." She could almost see the sly grin on his face beneath his helmet.

"Fair enough. You're Asuna, right? The infamous Berserk Healer."

"Yes, and who might you be? I've heard plenty of rumors about you."

The White Knight remained motionless for a moment, then reached up with both hands to grip his helmet. He carefully removed it to reveal a young, chiseled face with striking blue eyes and handsome blonde hair. "The name's Jax. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Asuna."

"L-Likewise!" stuttered the Berserk Healer, sheathing her rapier.

His incredible good looks had caught her off guard, but not nearly as much as it did Lisbeth. Jax finally turned to her, only to see the blacksmith's mouth gaping wide with an awestruck sparkle in her eyes. "Are you alright, miss?"

Lisbeth slapped her cheeks with her hands, snapping herself out of her trance. "U-Um, yes sir! So good to meet you, sir!"

Jax giggled in amusement. "I am no one's superior. You're welcome to just call me Jax, if you like."

"O-Of course! Sorry!"

Jax smiled. "It's no big deal. What's your name?"

"Lisbeth, sir- I mean Jax! But my friends call me Liz."

Jax laughed again. "Lisbeth huh? That's a pretty name."

Lisbeth nearly swooned, but managed to quickly regain her composure. "You think so?" she said, suddenly radiating confidence.

"Sure," he said, "good to meet you, Liz." He turned back to peek down at the town square. "Well, I better get a move on before someone figures out that I haven't left the town yet."

"I was wondering about that," said Asuna. "What's with the fancy exit anyway?"

Jax shrugged. "I will admit it is fun to put on a show, but in truth, I just can't stand all the attention. It was more of an escape than an exit. I'm all for making new friends, but most of the people down there want my autograph, not my friendship."

Asuna looked off in thought. "Yeah, I get what you mean."

Lisbeth looked from Asuna, to Jax, then back to Asuna again. She certainly did not get it, but being the devious manipulator that she was, she decided to make a move. "Hey Jax! I was wondering… well, you might feel right at home with some of the game's other top players! The 50th floor of New Aincrad was recently cleared and we are having a party tonight!"

"Oh yeah!" Asuna cut in, to Lisbeth's annoyance. "I'll be cooking a feast in honor of the boss's demise! It will be held at my place by the lake on the 22nd floor. You're more than welcome to come, Jax."

The White Knight grinned a little, but dipped his head in thought. Asuna thought she saw sadness cross his face, but it was quickly replaced by a big smile. "I appreciate the offer," he said, "but unfortunately I already have some work to do tonight in the real world. I'm sorry."

"No problem! You do what you gotta do!" Lisbeth quickly assured him.

Jax nodded and turned to leave, but paused and half turned towards Lisbeth. "But… maybe next time, yeah?"

Lisbeth nodded with a huge smile and waved. "Absolutely! Until next time!"

Jax smiled again and then placed his helmet back atop his head. He crouched and put his hands down on the rough surface of the roof to form a running stance. Then there was a burst of speed, and the White Knight disappeared in a nearly undetectable blur.

Asuna turned to Lisbeth with a sly grin on her face. "Wow Liz. I think he likes you!"

Lisbeth's face went completely red with embarrassment. "Shut up! He certainly does not! Besides, I'm sure a swordsman of his caliber wants nothing to do with a blacksmith like me."

"I don't know," Asuna teased. "Your business has really taken off lately, and he _is_ a powerful player. He might waltz right into your shop for a weapon enhancement one day."

Lisbeth crossed her arms again and rolled her eyes. "God I hope not… Weapon enhancement is very stressful work," she explained. Although if the White Knight were to drop by... maybe that wouldn't be so bad. "Anyway," she continued, eager to change the subject. "I have things to do in the real world before the party tonight, so I better get going."

Asuna smiled with amusement. "Alright Liz. I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah! See you then."

...

Jax watched the girls fly away from afar as he sat upon another rooftop. They were nice people. Such kind and inviting personalities were hard to find these days. How horrible. He suddenly wished he hadn't lied to Lisbeth. She didn't deserve that. He had lied to Asuna too. He had actually never heard of her before that morning. It was just the nature of his job.

The White Knight flinched as a single tear finally escaped his left eye. He could never return such kindness. He didn't deserve people like that. If they only knew about the things he had done… they wouldn't treat him so nicely.

He could never justify such a connection. Not with the work he did. But, he had never been invited to a party before either. Perhaps it would be a nice change… Yes. Maybe this would be good for him, as long as he didn't get too close to anyone. Just a short stop to say hello and try the food would be more than enough, wouldn't it?

Jax's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden flash of a bright yellow light behind him. He sighed as the portal opened and an older man in a lab coat walked up beside him. The light dissipated and the two men sat in silence for a moment. Finally, the stranger spoke.

"Mission report."

"I made contact with the subject. There was a duel, as planned."

"And?

"It worked," Jax sighed again. "I found her. Why is this girl so important?"

"That is none of your concern. We shall continue reconnaissance on Asuna Yuuki soon. In the meantime, you have another assignment," said the man, handing Jax a folder enclosed with stacks of information.

Jax flipped through the papers, then closed the folder and placed it on his lap with an emotionless glare. "What are my orders?"

The scientist let slip an evil grin. "Your orders are the same as they always are. Track down the target… and eliminate him."

Jax clenched the folder. After a short time of silence, he reluctantly nodded. "Yes sir."

The stranger folded his hands behind his back. "I expect it to be done by nightfall." With that, the man turned as another portal swirled into existence. He did not hesitate to walk through, and the light disappeared as quickly as it came to be.

Jax looked down at the folder in his hands. Within it laid all the personal information of his target, including a real name and address. Before the end of the night, this man would be dead, and it would be done by the White Knight's hand.

Jax threw the folder to the side in utter anger and frustration, tears flowing down his face. This was his life. He was a murderer, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Deep Scars

Asuna soared quietly through the cloudy winter sky over the expansive floor 22. She closed her eyes as she was enveloped in a blanket of cool, soothing winds. It was refreshing; just what she needed to relax after a long day and focus on the night's festivities.

She opened her eyes as the sun's light escaped through a small gap in the clouds. It was almost concealed behind the hills and forest as it set upon the horizon. She had to hurry if the meal was to be done in time.

Asuna descended towards a large lake where her player home sat cozily nearby. The sunset illuminated the rich wood beautifully against the surrounding trees and grass. She never grew tired of the sight. The small cabin wasn't just a home for her, but a beacon of memories with Kirito that she would never forget.

She descended from the evening sky and planted her feet firmly in the snow. A soft yellow glow emanated from the cabin indicating the presence of someone inside. Asuna's heart fluttered with excitement. Kirito was home.

She opened the door and set her basket of ingredients on the counter, then turned towards the living space. The chimney sparked with the light of a homely fire, spreading a comforting warmth throughout the room. Kirito sat in the middle of the couch to the right with his eyes closed. Next to him, Yui slept soundly, wrapped comfortably in a beautiful white sweater with her head resting on Kirito's lap.

A few joyful tears began to form in Asuna's eyes as she beheld the peaceful sight before her. There were the two people she loved most in this world, just enjoying each other's company. That was true happiness.

Kirito stirred as Asuna stepped into the room. He slightly opened his eyes and grinned at the sight of his wife. "Asuna. Welcome home."

Asuna bent down and took his head in her hands, then planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?" she playfully whispered, careful not to wake Yui.

Kirito shrugged. "I had homework."

Asuna shook her head and giggled. She sat down next to her husband on the opposite side of the couch, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Long day?"

Asuna sighed. "Yeah, but it got pretty exciting towards the end."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. I caught the final moments of a duel with General Eugene. He lost."

Kirito's opened his eyes fully. "Well, you don't see that every day. Who won?"

"The White Knight."

She had his full attention now. "The White Knight? You mean the guy with god-speed everyone's been talking about?"

Asuna placed a finger on his lips. "Don't get too excited," she whispered. "You'll wake Yui."

Kirito glanced down at Yui who adjusted a little before continuing to snore away. "Sorry," his whispered back, stroking Yui's head.

"It's ok," assured Asuna. "I knew you'd be interested. Anyway, the stories are no joke. He's just as fast as they say."

Kirito thought for a moment. "I've never heard of someone so fast, but I suppose it's possible if he poured all of his stats into speed. Problem with that is, his attacks wouldn't do as much damage."

Asuna was amused. "I knew you would try to analyze it. You're so predictable," she teased. "But you're right. Now that I think about it, he took out Eugene pretty fast, but if he was able to do heavier amounts of damage like you can, the duel would have been over long before I got there."

"I see. I would love to see his strategy up close."

"You might get your chance sooner than later. I invited him to our party tonight. Well, Liz did, but he said he had other plans."

Kirito's head nearly shot up off the couch. "Wait, you _met_ him?"

"Shhhh" Asuna warned.

"Right…" He had nearly forgotten about the sleeping child in his lap again. "How did you manage to catch him?"

"Well," Asuna paused in thought, "it's more like he caught me. After the duel, he must have recognized me and met us on the rooftop where Liz and I were watching. His actual player name is Jax. I was surprised that he knew who I was. He's such a nice guy."

Asuna looked up to see an annoyed frown on Kirito"s face. "What's wrong? Are you jealous?"

"What? No, I-"

She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry," she said, wrapping her arms around his. "No man can take me away from you. I love you."

Kirito smiled down at his wife. "I love you too."

They sat in silence for a while as the fire crackled and the sun completely set behind the distant trees. All was quiet until the two heard the sound of a tiny yawn. Yui slowly lifted her head and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead," said Asuna.

Yui's eyes widened and she gasped with excitement. "Mommy! You're back!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into her mother's arms.

Asuna did not hesitate to tightly embrace her beloved daughter. "Hey Yui! Did you have a good day?"

"It was kind of boring," she admitted, "but then Daddy came home!"

Asuna ruffled Yui's hair. "Good. I have to go prepare food for tonight's party now. Would you like to help?"

Yui lit up at the chance to spend time with her mother. "Of course, Mommy!" she giggled.

"Great! Let's get started."

Kirito leaned his head against the back of the couch again and smiled as he watched his two favorite people walk to the kitchen, talking and laughing. Nothing could make him happier.

…

Jax shivered. It was cold in this room. It always was. He lifted his arm and removed the white glove that concealed his hand. He studied his palm and watched as he flexed his fingers. It was quite convincing, but it just wasn't the same.

Jax looked up ahead of him and his eyes grew dark with desperation. He stood behind a clear glass wall. On the other side, a massive complex machine hummed with activity. The walls of the room were covered with monitors showing all kinds of vitals, data, and activity logs.

He grimaced at the metallic pod that made up the forefront of the enormous machine. Within that shell, his real body grew thinner and thinner each day, getting just enough nutrients to stay functional. He shuddered at the thought of his own withering shell.

Jax looked back at his hand, and it glitched for a brief moment. He was nothing but a digital shadow, doomed to never walk the earth with his own two feet again. Not while he was at the mercy of Pantheon, anyway. The things they made him do… What would his parents think?

"Hey."

Jax nearly jumped at the sudden interruption of his thoughts. Beside him stood a young woman with long brown hair and a concerned look on her face. She adjusted her glasses and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her lab coat.

"Sorry if I scared ya," the scientist apologized.

Jax sighed. "Hey Lia," he said without even looking over.

Lia followed the warrior's line of sight to the pod. She looked back at Jax, then the pod, then Jax again. "Stop that."

Jax rolled his eyes and finally turned to face Lia. "Stop what?"

"You're brooding again. It's not healthy."

Jax gestured towards the pod. "Like it matters… My real body is the farthest thing from healthy."

She shook her head. "I'm talking about your mental health, dumbass. Did you eat anything today?"

"You know I don't have to."

Lia groaned. "That's not the point, Jax. You have to keep up worldly habits, or else you risk losing your grip on reality."

Jax slammed his fist against the glass in sudden anger. "This _is_ my reality! I'm never hungry! Never sick! I am a husk of a man, incapable of ever feeling pain! Do you have any idea what that's like?!"

Lia remained still, a sad frown upon her face. "No. I don't know what that's like."

The two stood in silence for a moment, allowing Jax to regain his composure. "It's funny," he said softly. "There are probably millions of people out there that would love to take my place. To live as a ghost is to live without pain. But… pain is a regular part of life. After a while, you start to miss it."

Lia looked on without saying a word.

"I want to _feel_ again, Lia," Jax admitted. "I long to be free from this empty existence, and… free from the murder."

"I know," she finally spoke. "I can't imagine the emotional turmoil you must be experiencing. I can't possibly understand what that's like. But, you and me, we are both slaves of Pantheon's will. Trust me, we can figure this out. In the meantime, we have no choice but to do what we are told."

Jax managed a half smile. "Don't do anything rash, Lia. I'd hate to lose my only friend."

Lia grinned and placed her hands on her hips. "Right back at ya."

Jax glanced at the time, and his smile quickly faded. "Speaking of doing what we are told, it's time for me to get going."

"I see… Who is it this time?"

"A Japanese official," said Jax, remembering the intel he had received earlier that day. "The place is heavily guarded, but," he paused, gesturing to his digital armored body, "it's not like they can hurt me."

Lia placed a hand on his chest. "Remember… don't lose yourself in the blood and fury. I want you to bring that precious mind of yours back in one piece, understand?"

Jax responded with a solemn nod as his sleek helmet materialized around his head. He then held out his hand, summoning a bright yellow portal into existence. The White Knight took one last look at his friend, sharing a brief moment of promissory eye contact, and then stepped into the spiraling ring of energy.

Jax squinted as the blinding yellow light obscured his vision. He always despised travel by portal. It was disorienting, but he had no choice. He grasped the hilt of his sword as his destination came into view, and closed his eyes. It was time to do what he did best.

The yellow glow ceased as the White Knight landed firmly upon wet asphalt. His armor made a faint pattering sound as it was softly pelted by the soft drizzle of rain. He kept still for a moment, listening to the peaceful descent of water from the dark, cloudy sky.

"Hey you! Freeze!"

Jax opened his eyes to see a taller man in a black suit with his gun drawn. _'Please,'_ he thought, _'just walk away.'_

The man tightened the grip on his gun and clenched his teeth. "You have entered a restricted area! Remove your hand from your weapon and get on the ground!"

Jax remained motionless, making the suited man grow nervous.

The guard reached down with his right hand to grab a small radio, keeping the gun trained on Jax with his left. "Don't move!" he warned, turning to speak into the radio. "This is Perimeter 2. I've got an armed intruder by the south entrance. Send backup immedi…"

The guard stopped as a strange feeling began to form in his chest. He looked down in shock at the thin white blade lodged directly in his sternum. "How…?"

Jax swiftly pulled his sword from the guard, who fell to the ground dead. He stood for a moment, staring at the body. _'I'm Sorry.'_

The sound of rushing footsteps brought him to attention, and he began to move quickly forward. He was in the courtyard of the official's estate, just south of his entry point. As he neared the bridge that crossed over a large pond, a group of three guards came rushing out of the enormous house.

"Stop right there!" commanded the first.

The White Knight paid no attention to the warnings. He took a firm step and made a powerful thrust forward, activating his superhuman speed. He rushed across the bridge and wove between the first two guards, cutting them down as he went, nothing but a blur to their mortal eyes.

The third guard fell back in shock and scrambled for his radio. "Quickly! Lock down the house! We are under atta-" He was unable to finish as his head was separated from his shoulders.

' _I'm sorry.'_

Jax kept moving, leaving the body to fall limp on the pavement. He took the outside stairs to the second floor. The remaining guards would likely rush to move the target from his quarters to a more secure location.

He picked up speed as he ran across the balcony and barreled through a nearby window into a large open space that connected the two upper halls, just as the guards came charging up the stairs. He sprinted towards them as they opened fire. Several shots hit their mark, but the wounds immediately disappeared. In this body, he was invincible.

Jax slid down the stairs, slashing through the guards with ease. Once they were all incapacitated, he walked back up the steps to find his target. To his surprise, a short, older man went running past him.

Jax instinctively stuck out his foot and the man tripped, hitting the ground with a solid thud. Jax flicked the blood off of his sword and watched the man recover from his fall. This was his target.

The man stumbled to his feet. "Please, no!" he exclaimed starting to run down the hall again.

Jax sighed, trying hard to ignore the terrible burning sensation in his chest. He activated his speed and tripped the man again. "Please don't make this harder than it needs to be," he begged. It was for both of their benefit.

"No! You don't understand!" the man pleaded, struggling to get to his feet. "I-I have to see him! Please! Just one more ti-"

Jax plunged his blade into the man's back, his hands trembling. _'I'm sorry.'_

He held the sword still for a moment, a pool of blood beginning to form, then slowly removed it. It was over, and every limb in his body felt numb. Jax sheathed his sword and leaned his back against the nearby wall, closing his eyes as he tried to find peace. The killing never got easier.

His silent quest for a sound mind was interrupted by the faint creaking of an opening door. Jax jolted upright and reached for his sword, but stopped when he saw the open door just a short way down the hall. In the doorway stood a frightened boy, not much more than 5 or 6 years old, just staring at the body in the middle of the floor.

Jax froze as the horrible burning in his chest severely intensified. Suddenly he found it difficult to breathe, as if the air were being sucked out of his lungs. He looked down at his bloodstained hands. Then he looked at the man he had just killed in cold blood. That's when he realized.

"Daddy?"

Jax clutched at his chest, starting to hyperventilate. He turned away from the body and stumbled back down the hall.

"Daddy!"

He gasped desperately for breath, flinging his hand forward to summon a portal.

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!"

He crashed against the wall in agony, his ears ringing as the portal opened.

"Daddy! Daddyyyyy!"

He was immediately whisked away by the swirling energy. After a brief moment, he fell onto the floor of his pod chamber. The portal disappeared in a bright flash, leaving behind the horrid scene and plunging the room into silence.

Jax placed a hand on the wall, his entire body shaking as he tried pulling himself to his feet. A door opened at the other end of the room and Lia walked in with a clipboard in her hand.

She stopped when she saw him. "Oh, Jax. I didn't expect you back so soon. What…" she trailed off as she realized something was wrong.

Still unable to get enough air, Jax clawed at his helmet and tore it off, dropping it at his feet. He looked up at Lia through his matted blonde hair, drenched in sweat. Finally, his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Lia gasped and ran to him. She threw the clipboard aside and quickly knelt in front of him. "Hey! What happened?!"

Jax could do nothing between the violent shaking and uncontrollable sobbing.

"Oh, honey…" she whispered, tears forming in her own eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "Shhhh. You're ok. You're ok, honey. Shhhh."

For several minutes the two huddled against the glass wall, Lia trying her best to comfort the traumatized White Knight until his sobbing subsided into quiet whimpering.

Jax felt as if his body was being incinerated. The image of the child's face played over and over in his head. The boy's confused voice echoed in his ears. There was no coming back from this. He had gone too far. He tried desperately to speak, so that he might explain himself, but through the heavy tears and staggered breathing, only two words came through.

"I'm… sorry."


	3. The Status Quo

Jax shot upright at the sound of knocking at his door.

"Jax. It's Lia. I've got some soup for ya. May I enter?"

The Knight sighed and rubbed his eyes with his palms. He was utterly exhausted, but sleep continued to elude him. Perhaps eating something would help him settle down.

"Come in."

Lia swung the door open with one hand, balancing a tray with the other. She walked into the small quarters to find Jax sitting on the edge of his bed with a slumped posture and hollow eyes. A worried look crossed her face. It really hurt to see him like that.

She set the food tray on the small nightstand beside the bed and sat down next to Jax, careful not to mess up her lab coat. He had stripped of his armor, now only wearing a white t-shirt and pants. The golden blonde hair she had always admired now seemed faded. His decrepit form was testament to the mental beating he had taken. It made her angry.

Lia picked up the toasty bowl of soup and offered it to Jax. He stared at it for a second, then slowly took it in his hands. The heat was actually somewhat comforting to him.

"I made it myself," Lia explained. "Go on, try it."

Jax still didn't say a word, but took the spoon in hand. She watched as he scooped some up and slipped it into his mouth. "Well?"

Suddenly, the Knight's entire body seemed to relax, and he closed his eyes in bliss. "It's… warm," he said.

"Good," she replied, a hopeful smile returning to her face. "See? Eating _is_ good for something."

She was relieved to find a small grin on his face when she said that. He continued to scoop away at the soup, relishing in its comfort. Her comfort.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

Lia looked at him in confusion. "What for?"

Jax cradled the bowl in his hands and stared down at it with contempt. "This," he replied. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess. You shouldn't have to do this for me."

He flinched in surprise when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, you're a mess," she said into his shoulder, "but that's okay. Any sane person would be after what you experienced, and it's my job to take care of you."

Jax took a deep breath. "You're my psychologist, not my nurse."

Lia relaxed her hold on him and looked his body up and down. "In this case, they are one in the same," she refuted. "This body is a digital manifestation of your actual mind, of which I am responsible."

Jax shrugged. "I suppose I can't argue with that. Thank you, Lia."

Lia suddenly found herself blushing. Embarrassed, she let go of him and waved her hand. "There's no need to thank me! We gotta look out for each other, ya know?"

Jax finally straightened his back and looked her in the eyes. "Sure," he replied, trying his best to muster a smile.

"Good!" Lia exclaimed, standing up off the bed.

The Knight looked up at her, slightly amused. He was lucky to have her around. She was stubborn at times, but she was kind. Perhaps too kind for her own good. He constantly worried about putting her in danger. As his personal psychologist and manager, she would be the one to suffer if he failed. If there was ever a reason to keep going, it was her.

"Now," she went on, "I need to go and give a report to Dr. Sarago. I want you to get plenty of sleep, got it?"

Jax looked away, the amusement dissipated. "Lia, I don't need to-"

"Jax!" she interrupted with an annoyed glare, placing her hands on her hips.

He let out a long sigh. "Fine."

Lia gave a satisfied nod and she smiled again. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jax nodded in return and watched as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Once he was sure she was gone, he stood up and prepared to open a portal to Alfheim. Perhaps he would go to Asuna's party after all, or at least drop in for a few minutes. He needed the distraction.

Lia wanted him to rest, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Finding sleep now was impossible. He just didn't have the heart to tell her that every time he closed his eyes, he always saw the face of a mortified little boy.

As Lia made her way through the facility to the offices, she felt a buzzing from the device in the pocket of her lab coat. Curious, she took it out to view the notification. It read:

Update: Departure to Alfheim Detected

A look of sorrow and disappointment fell upon her face. "Oh Jax…"

She stuffed the device back in her pocket as she reached Dr. Sarago's private office. She took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door.

"Come in."

Lia promptly entered and stood at attention before the doctor's desk. The older scientist squinted at his guest, then folded his hands. "Miss Lia Redwood," he said, as if announcing her presence to an unseen audience. "I assume you are here to give me an after-action report?"

"Yes sir," she confirmed, wrapping her arms around herself in discomfort. Sarago always creeped her out.

"Excellent," he replied, sitting back in his chair. "Proceed."

Lia adjusted her stance before beginning. "Jax-"

Sarago cleared his throat loudly.

"Sorry sir. Operator 9 completed his mission as expected, but-"

"But?"

Lia felt fear begin to grow in the pit of her stomach. "There was a major complication. As far as I could tell, a confrontation after elimination of the target triggered a break in the operator's psyche. To put it plainly, he is suffering severe mental trauma."

She fought back the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat. Talking about Jax as if he were nothing but a broken machine didn't feel right at all, but that was how Pantheon worked.

Sarago took a pencil and calmly wrote something on a nearby notepad. "So," he wondered, "what kind of confrontation could possibly cause so much damage?"

"Um," Lia started, choosing her words carefully. "There was a child, sir. I believe the guilt of having killed that child's father is the source of the break."

The doctor suddenly rolled back his chair and stood up, placing his hands on his desk. "And why didn't he kill the child?"

Lia took a step back in shock, horrified. "E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why wasn't the child dealt with? It is standard procedure to eliminate any witnesses."

"Yes but-"

"But what, Miss Redwood?"

She was utterly dumbfounded. "It was a _child_!"

Sarago crossed his arms at the outburst, giving her a stern glare. "I do not appreciate your tone. There are no exceptions to the rules. Ever. Now our organization is at risk, thanks to your patient. The Leadership will not be pleased."

Lia just stood with her mouth gaping while the doctor sat back down in his chair. She should have known that those murderers didn't have a single kind bone in their body! A wave of guilt immediately overwhelmed her for thinking such a thing. Jax was the one who did the killing, but he was far from heartless. This incident only proved that.

"I want you to be frank with me, Miss Redwood," Sarago said bluntly. "Will the Operator continue to function?"

Lia's heart began to beat faster as she realized where this conversation was heading. If she deemed Jax unfit for operation, they would not hesitate to kill and replace him. "Yes!" she said quickly.

The doctor's eyes narrowed. "Are you certain?"

"Yes sir!" she answered without hesitation. "He just needs some time to process. I'll get him ready to operate again in no time!"

Sarago's expression remained unchanged. He stared at her for a while before finally speaking up. "Alright, Miss Redwood. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," she said with relief, and turned to walk out of the open door.

"You must be quite fond of him."

Lia froze and stood in the doorway for a moment. She didn't dare give a response.

Sarago let out a short, evil chuckle. "I thought so. You better be right, Miss Redwood. For both your sakes."

…

The White Knight extended his padded arm out into the gentle snowfall, palm facing upward towards the night sky. He watched silently through the visor of his helmet as tiny snowflakes began to collect in his hand. He always thought there was a simple beauty in the color white. It was pure, gentle, and noble. Everything he was not.

Jax looked down at the white leather armor that was now secured around a white winter jacket with gold streaks. He had spent almost a year building the legend of the White Knight. It was the one thing he took pride in, but in reality, it was all a lie.

He suddenly found himself wondering what even convinced him to put on the helmet in the first place. Perhaps he wanted to embody that symbol of purity. Maybe he just wanted to leave behind a memorable legacy. No, that wasn't it. Both helped to spur him on, but it started much earlier than that.

A fuzzy memory began to surface in his mind. Two legendary warriors were facing off in a massive arena filled with roaring crowds. One Imp, one Spriggan. He had long forgotten their player names, but their titles were very well known. The Absolute Sword and the Black Swordsman went head to head that day in the United dueling tournament finals.

Jax was there in the audience. Witnessing such strength and power was the spark of inspiration that led him on his quest for greatness. That was before he lost his parents. Before Pantheon. He knew for sure that the Black Swordsman was still around. Perhaps one day he would finally get the chance to duel him and prove his strength.

A change in the wind finally brought Jax's mind back to the snow packed hills of floor 22 on the outskirts of the forest. He sighed and reluctantly made his way to the main road towards a cozy looking cabin shining brightly in the distance. As much as it would pain him to socialize at a party of all things, it would be a welcome distraction to the increasingly destructive thoughts in his head, and a good alternative to sitting alone in his room, sinking into the oppressive depths of depression.

He took a deep breath as he walked along the path. This was the right thing to do. He was sure of it. The deep pain in his chest was unbearable. Sleep remained unobtainable. All he could do now was keep moving and suppress the pain, or risk it overwhelming his soul. Besides, it never hurt to take it easy every once in a while. Maybe some light activity and a few friendly faces would be exactly what he needed.

An image of a pink haired girl with a huge smile on her face quickly came to mind. Jax couldn't help but grin a little. At the very least, he would put a smile on someone else's face for once. He wondered how Lisbeth would react if he showed up to the party after all? There was only one way to find out.

Having reached the edge of the property, Jax opened his menu and unequipped his helmet, exposing his face and wavy blonde hair to the cold winter breeze. The sound of conversation and laughter emanated from the quaint little cabin, and Jax suddenly felt nervous. The feeling confused him. What did he have to be nervous about?

He stopped when he reached the bottom of the porch. "Come on Jax," he said to himself. "Just drop in and say hi. That's all you have to do. It's not a big deal." Unfortunately, he didn't really believe himself. They sounded like they were really enjoying themselves in there. What if he was too late? What if his arrival would sour the mood?

"Hey there stranger."

Jax jumped at the new voice behind him. He turned to see a large black man approaching in dark green attire. The White Knight grew anxious, now trapped between the cabin and the newcomer.

However, the man didn't seem to notice his plight. Instead he just casually pointed towards the house. "You here for the party?"

Jax hesitated for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Um, yeah, I guess I am. Asuna, or… Lisbeth… maybe both? They extended an invitation to me yesterday."

The man just laughed as the Knight stumbled over his own words. "Those girls can be a handful sometimes. The name's Agil. Good to meet you," he said, extending a friendly hand.

"Likewise," the Knight accepted, clasping Agil's hand for a firm shake. "I'm Jax."

"Jax, huh? Interesting name. Well come on in Jax. I'll introduce you."

There was no going back now. The new guy seemed nice enough anyway. Jax sighed and followed the towering man inside.

He shut the door behind him as Agil stepped forward into the slightly crowded cabin. "Hey, Agil made it!" someone announced. Jax recognized the voice as Asuna.

"Agil!" came a collective of voices.

Jax remained mostly concealed behind Agil while the man waved at everyone. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late."

"It's about time you got here!" came a teasing voice. Jax recognized it as Lisbeth. "And you brought a friend. Agil, I didn't know you had other friends!"

Agil shot her a look of annoyance, then stepped aside to reveal the armored warrior behind him. "Found this fellow outside. Everyone, this is-"

"Jax!" Lisbeth exclaimed.

The White Knight flinched in surprise as the girl's arms were suddenly constricting him. "Whoa! Um… Hey Lisbeth."

She jumped backward as quickly as she had nearly tackled him, face red. "What gives? You said you wouldn't be able to make it!"

Jax scratched the back of his head as he quickly came up with an excuse. "Yeah I had some real-world stuff to do… but I got away sooner than expected."

"Well we are glad you could make it!" said Asuna, grabbing his arm. "Come on, you have to meet everyone!"

Jax tensed up as he was suddenly pulled into the middle of the room full of curious eyes.

"Listen up everyone!" Asuna called. "We have a special guest! This is Jax, otherwise known as the White Knight!"

Everyone began talking amongst each other in amazement. A player dressed in Samurai garbs and wild red hair was the first to introduce himself. "Hey there! I'm Klein," he said grasping Jax's hand for an enthusiastic handshake.

"Uh, hi," the Knight responded as Klein continued to shake.

"Oh!" Klein exclaimed, pulling his hand away. "Sorry, I was shaking your hand too long. It's a pleasure to meet another top tier player such as yourself!"

"Likewise," he responded, returning the courtesy. Klein's ego seemed to visibly inflate before his eyes at being referred to as a top player.

The Knight was about to say more when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a blonde Sylph half pulling a Cait Sith with light blue hair towards him.

"Hi! I'm Leafa," the Sylph introduced herself, "and this is Sinon!" she said, gesturing towards her friend, who remained silent. "Come on, Sinon. Say something."

Sinon's cat ears twitched in annoyance before she said a simple, "Hello."

Jax was amused. The cat girl seemed just as eager to avoid socializing as him. He was about to respond when blue fluff suddenly obscured his vision, followed by a loud squeal. "Gah!" he shouted in surprise, stumbling backward.

"No Pina! Stop that!" a new voice commanded. The creature obeyed and flew backward, landing on a small Cait Sith's head. The girl rushed over to the Knight. "I'm sorry! It's not like Pina to do something like that."

"It's ok," Jax assured her. He gestured towards the small animal now perched atop the girl's head. "This… creature. You tamed it?"

"That's right!" said the girl proudly. "My name is Silica! And this is my best friend, Pina. She's a dragon!"

Jax was impressed. Pina was small, but he had heard plenty of stories about the difficulties of taming a dragon. "You must be a talented tamer."

Silica blushed. "Well, I don't know about that…"

"Yeah Silica" Lisbeth butted in, a sarcastic tone evident in her voice. "It must have taken everything you had to tame poor little Pina!"

Silica grew flustered at Lisbeth's teasing. "As a matter of fact, it did!" She pointed at Lisbeth. "Pina! Water breath!"

"Ah!" Lisbeth yelled, diving behind a couch as the little dragon began to circle her head. "No Pina! Not again!"

Jax couldn't help but start laughing, just as many others in the room did as the little dragon began to chase Lisbeth all over the cabin. And as he laughed, he found he couldn't stop. It was all so pure. These people were so… fun. A pleasant warmth ran down his spine. Fun. He never thought he would use that word again.

Just when he thought he had finally regained his composure, Pina circled around and ambushed Lisbeth with a powerful jet of water to the face. She yelped and fell backwards on the floor, her face and hair soaking wet. Everyone burst out laughing again.

Lisbeth covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Jax just chuckled and walked over to her. She peeked through her fingers and was surprised to be met with the White Knight's outstretched hand before her. She accepted his offer to help and took his hand, her face turning bright red as he pulled her up.

"T-Thanks," she stuttered.

Asuna watched from the back wall with a huge smile on her face. Jax fit in well with the group. Something seemed different about him compared to the first time they had met. As soon as he started meeting everyone, it was as if a huge unseen weight were lifted off his shoulders.

Her attention was pulled away when she felt a warm hand slip into hers. She held it tightly and smiled over at the love of her life. Kirito smiled back, then turned to watch the others.

"So," Kirito observed, "that's the White Knight."

"Mhm," confirmed Asuna, watching Lisbeth converse with him. "I think Liz has a major crush on him," she giggled.

"Good," Kirito said with a hint of relief. "Maybe she will finally leave me alone."

Asuna laughed at his comment, causing him to laugh too.

Kirito watched Jax for a moment more. The White Knight was rumored to be quick, nearly invisible to the untrained eye. And yet, he wore armor. It was obviously lightweight gear, but still, wouldn't he move even faster without it? How curious.

"You should probably go introduce yourself," Asuna suggested, taking notice of his analytical thought.

Kirito sighed. "Yeah, alright."

Across the room, Lisbeth had whipped out an enormous golden war hammer for Jax to see. "This is the legendary hammer Mjolnir! I won it from the thunder god Thor himself while on a quest to claim Excalibur!"

"Uh, no way!" Klein cut in. " _I_ was the one who obtained Mjolnir! I thought I was being nice by giving it to you, but clearly that was a mistake."

Lisbeth waved him off. "It was useless in your hands anyway. Your hammer skill isn't leveled up at all!"

"Excuse me?!"

Jax just watched with amused confusion as the two continued to argue, when he noticed a stranger dressed in black walking towards him. Eager to get pleasantries out of the way, the Knight turned to greet him and lifted his hand. "I don't think we've met yet. I'm Jax."

The stranger respectfully shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you, Jax. My name is Kirito."

Jax froze. _Kirito_. Suddenly his memories surfaced once more, flashing before his eyes. An Imp and a Spriggan, locked in glorious battle. Above the coliseum, an interface read their player names in the sky. Yuuki, the Absolute Sword, and… Kirito.

The Knight's eyes widened at the realization. "You're… You're the Black Swordsman!"

Kirito raised an eyebrow at the remark. "You… know who I am?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone has heard of the Black Swordsman! You are a legend!"

"Daddy is amazing, isn't he?" came a small voice.

The Knight looked down and was surprised to see a cute little girl reaching for Kirito's hand. He glanced back up at Kirito. "Um… you're a father?"

Kirito just shrugged. "It's a long story."

Jax just nodded in return. He wasn't one to judge. He knelt and waved to the child. "Hey there. What's your name?"

"I'm Yui!" the girl announced proudly.

The Knight smiled at her enthusiasm. She was so innocent.

Jax lifted himself to his feet and shook his head. All of a sudden, this whole situation didn't feel right. This couldn't be just chance. What were the odds that Kirito, the Black Swordsman, would be here of all places?

Asuna approached from behind Kirito and offered Jax a drink. "For a toast," she explained.

The Knight gratefully accepted, then paused as he watched Asuna take Kirito's hand in hers. Jax clenched his fist as the realization hit him. They were together. They were a couple. Suddenly, everything made sense. This was probably Pantheon's plan all along. This was why he was ordered to find Asuna. The Black Swordsman was arguably the most powerful player in the game, and Asuna was his other half. His weakness.

Jax's knees began to tremble as Asuna called everyone's attention. "Alright guys, it's time to make a toast!"

Everyone gathered around, drinks in hand, while Jax completely zoned out and began to internally panic. Pantheon's objective was likely geared towards Kirito the whole time. It was no accident that he was here.

"It has been a tough year," Asuna began. "We've faced many challenges. Grueling boss battles, grand quests, the Ordinal Scale, and… the loss of a loved one."

The connection was so clear now. Jax was sure of it. Pantheon must have known about Kirito the whole time. They must have already chosen him. Was he… the next Candidate?

"And yet," Asuna continued, "we overcame those challenges. We did that because we worked together and trusted each other. Together, we can do anything, as proven by our triumph over the floor 50 boss!"

Jax shuddered. If he was right about this… then Kirito and Asuna were in grave danger. Pantheon would want the Black Swordsman for his unrivaled strength and skill. Kirito would be a perfect Candidate. The perfect replacement. The end of Lia's life. The end of the White Knight.

Asuna raised her cup high as she came to a close. "To the future!"

"To the future!" everyone answered, raising their own cups.

Then Asuna lifted her drink again, this time in the White Knight's direction. "And to new friends!"

"To new friends!"

The sudden silence finally pulled Jax from his thoughts, and he realized that the entire room had their cups raised and were looking to him. Quickly, he raised his own drink, and forced a smile onto his face. "To new friends."

Everyone cheered and drank from their cups while Jax was left to ponder the situation. He observed as Kirito and Asuna happily embraced Yui in celebration. They were a family. A beautiful one at that.

The Knight put a hand to his head as terrible memories suddenly returned. Memories he had long since buried deep in his mind. His family. His parents. A devastating car crash. A raging fire.

"Are you okay?"

Jax quickly fought back some faint tears as he turned to face a concerned Lisbeth. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

Lisbeth squinted with suspicion. "Right… Well, I'm glad you came, and…" she trailed off, nervously searching for words.

"Thank you, Liz."

Lisbeth's head shot up in confusion. "What on earth for?"

Jax smiled. "Just… for being you, I guess." He put a hand on her head and lightly ruffled her hair. Then he walked confidently away, leaving a surprised Lisbeth behind to blush.

Jax knew what he had to do. If Pantheon got their way, the lives of these people would be forever destroyed. An image of a burning car scorched its way into his brain. No. Never again. There was only one way to ensure Kirito's safety, and thereby ensuring the safety of everyone else as well. He had to prove Pantheon wrong. He had to prove that he was stronger than Kirito.

Jax quickly opened his menu and scrolled through his weapons until he found what he was looking for. Everyone quickly averted their eyes as the room was suddenly doused in a brilliant light and a shining sword formed in the hands of the White Knight.

The lighting returned to normal as quickly as it had changed. Jax stood in the center of the room, two hands grasping the hilt of a magnificent pure white sword with golden accents, resting the tip upon the wooden floor.

Klein was the first to say something. "What the hell kind of sword is that?!"

Agil looked on in amazement. "That's a legendary sword! But… it's not on any known weapon list I know of…"

"That's because it was forged!" Lisbeth exclaimed, shocked. "But, how?! You have to be a master level 100 blacksmith to even _attempt_ that!"

Jax just grinned at her. Everyone gaped as large mechanical wings sprouted from his back. "Well," said the Leprechaun, "I didn't spend a year grinding my forge and mining skills for nothing." He gestured towards the blade in his hands. "Meet Joyeuse, the Holy Blade of Charlemagne."

Lisbeth squealed with delight. It was the most beautiful forged weapon she had ever laid eyes on. Forged by a master blacksmith Leprechaun!

Kirito simply grinned and stepped forward. "I think I know where this is heading."

Jax nodded. "I was there that day, when you faced off against the mighty Zekken in a duel for the ages. It inspired me to become the strongest player I possibly could. I had always hoped that one day I would get the chance to face you, and that day has finally come."

The Knight lifted his holy blade and pointed it at his opponent. "Kirito, the legendary Black Swordsman! It would be an honor to duel you."

The room fell silent with amazement, awaiting Kirito's response. He looked back at his wife, who gave him an approving nod. She knew him so well. He had wanted to see the White Knight in action, and now was his perfect chance.

Kirito tapped a few options in his menu and his signature black cloak materialized around him, followed by two swords attached to his back. Then, slowly, he unsheathed the legendary golden sword Excalibur and pointed it back at Jax. "I accept your challenge."

Jax took a deep breath. He got his wish. Now he just had to win.

More images flashed suddenly in his mind. His parents' funeral. Lia's face. A traumatized child. He could not let those things happen again. Not to these people. They didn't deserve that kind of horror.

Jax moved with newfound determination as everyone began filing outside with excited anticipation. That night, history would be made in a truly epic duel. He would face Kirito head on for all of their sakes. Black versus white. Hero versus villain. Good versus evil. How ironically poetic.


End file.
